Aftermath
by kt2785
Summary: What happens when Sawyer returns to camp. Possible spoilers from The Brig, and promo for The Man Behind The Curtain.


**A/N: One Shot inspired by last night's episode. What happens when Sawyer returns from his trip with Locke. SPOILERS from The Brig (Ep.3x20) and from the trailer from next weeks ep. The Man Behind The Curtain.**

Sawyer made his way back through the jungle. Sweat dripped from his face. He let a few more tears fall and then stopped walking.

"Get it together James," he whispered to himself. "He's gone. He ain't gonna haunt you any more."

When he got back to the beach it was dark. He took his shirt and wiped his face. He looked down at his feet which were bloody and blistered from the jungle floor. Kate was walking toward him. He sighed and shook his head. Normally he would love seeing her head toward him, but tonight he didn't even know if he could look at her.

"James," she quietly murmured.

"Hey Freckles," he replied forcing a smile to his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he composed himself and headed over to his tent. She followed him and then noticed the tape recorder he was holding.

"What's that?" she went to take it from him. He chuckled and pressed play. Kate looked at Sawyer as he smirked. Juliet's voice filled Sawyer's tent making Kate shiver. She took the tape recorder from him and turned it off.

"We have to tell people," she said standing up.

"Be my guest Freckles," he retorted, staying where he was. She held out her hand for him to take and follow her. He reluctantly took it and followed her down the beach. A group of people were gathered at the pantry. Kate waved other people over. Everyone listened to Juliet talk to Ben over the tape.

"Where did you get that mate?" Charlie said. Sawyer shook his head and looked at Kate.

"It's not important," Kate said. "Juliet is a mole. We have to get her out of here."

The tape continued to play. Sun walked over to Sawyer frightened.

"Are they going to take my baby?" Sun demanded.

"I don't know Sunshine," Sawyer told her softly. He gave her a weak smile, hoping that they were ok now.

Sawyer spotted Jack and Juliet walking toward them.

"Well well well, look who's here," Sawyer remarked sarcastically. Both Jack and Juliet heard the tape playing.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked. Sawyer smiled and turned the tape off.

"You really think you're in the position to ask us questions?" Sawyer asked.

"James," Kate put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back slightly.

"No," Sawyer said jerking away. "What does she want with the women in our camp? Why is she going to be taking samples?"

"She's not," Jack started. "I think it's time for us to all catch up."

Sawyer sneered at him and shook his head.

"Juliet is not going to do anything to hurt any of you," Jack stated. "She loves her family. All she wants to do is get off the island and back to her sister and niece."

"Boo freaking hoo," Sawyer seethed. "I wanna get back to my life too. We all do. We all have families and loved ones to get back to."

"Except you James," Juliet said. Sawyer clenched his teeth and felt the tears moving their way back into his eyes.

"You bitch," Kate whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Kate turned to Sawyer and put her hands on his cheeks. "Don't listen to her."

"Why?" Sawyer moved away from her. "She's right. The only people who ever loved me are dead, or gone. The only thing I have now are people on this island, the ones who I haven't completely alienated. That equals 3 people. You, Hugo, and possibly Aaron."

He started to walk back to his tent. Jack ignored what happened and turned back to the group. Kate went after Sawyer. Jack grabbed her arm.

"Let him go," Jack said. "There's something important that you all need to know."

"More important than seeing Sawyer in pain?" Kate spat back. "Jack look I know that you're hurt about what happened, but you know what, this is the first time I've really seen Sawyer show his true feelings in front of people. I'm gonna go see if he's ok."

Kate shoved past Jack and let him continue to address the group.

"Ok. Anyway, as I was saying, Juliet isn't going to hurt anyone," Jack continued. "Juliet and I have an idea to bring The Others down. Who's with me?"

No one said anything or moved.

"We're talking about actually getting rid of the enemy," Jack informed them.

"Jack," Charlie chimed in. "You brought 'the enemy' into camp. She held you, Kate, and Sawyer hostage."

"It wasn't her," Jack said. "She was the only one who took care of us. She made sure that they didn't kill Sawyer...yeah they were gonna kill Sawyer and if it wasn't for Juliet they would have."

Sayid started to leave. "I do not trust her Jack. And I'm sorry but your word does not mean anything anymore," Sayid said leaving.

Kate ducked into the tent. Sawyer was laying on his stomach with his face turned away from the door.

"Are you alright?" she sighed kneeling next to him.

"Just dandy," he answered. He discreetly wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Don't listen to that little bitch," Kate told him. "No one else is."

For a while Kate and Sawyer sat in silence. Kate reached out and took Sawyer's hand and squeezed it.

"What happened today?" Kate finally broke the quiet.

"Don't matter," he answered letting her hand go. He looked at her for a minute and then grabbed her into a kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer her but continued to kiss her.

"Will you do me a favor?" he whispered into her neck.

"What?" she said laying down with him.

"Lie to me," he replied. "I don't care if it's a lie, but just lie to me, tell me you love me."

Kate nodded and kissed him hard.

"I love you James," she said. In that moment she knew how much he needed her to love him. The truth was that she did care a lot about him, and telling him she loved him wasn't a lie, but she wasn't quite ready to let it be completely true. He would believe it soon, but for now she was almost glad he thought it was a lie. They lay there in each others arms. Kate began to move and get up. Sawyer looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please stay just this once."

Kate nodded and laid back down putting her arms around him. After about two hours he woke up with a start. He had a nightmare remembering what happened earlier that day. He sat up inadvertantly waking Kate at the same time.

"Hey," she sat with him and whispered into his ear. "You're ok."

He put his hands on the back of his neck and laid back down.

"What happened today?" Kate asked.

"It ain't important," he responded. He turned over and put his arms around Kate.

"Seriously," Kate said sitting up. "Tell me, or I'll leave."

He smirked. "You're blackmailing me into making you stay?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate replied simply. "I want to know what happened to you today. Please just tell me."

"Do you promise not to go running off and telling the whole camp?" Sawyer questioned. She nodded and held out her pinky finger.

"You know that letter?" Sawyer began. Kate nodded.

"The one you wrote to the real Sawyer," she remembered.

"Well, somehow he was on the island," he continued. "Don't ask me how cuz I don't know. Anyhow I kept true to my word. The words I wrote as an 8 year old. I killed Sawyer."

Kate looked at him somewhat confused. She shook her head and silently pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered.

"Yeah, at least till the next disaster happens," he agreed closing his eyes and breathing in Kate's hair.

**A/N: Please R & R??**


End file.
